Hugging It Out With Another Man
by bigredfox10
Summary: After seeing Kane hug Kofi Kingston, Daniel Bryan, who secretly has a crush on Kane, gets jealous and confronts the Big Red Monster. What kind of explanation will Kane give to this situation? And most importantly, will there be a happy ending for the newly-formed tag team partners?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.**

**Hi everyone! This is one-shot I decided to do on the tag team partners, Daniel Bryan and Kane. I got the inspiration on Raw (or Smackdown, I think) when Kane hugged Kofi in the ring and I was thinking to myself: What did Daniel Bryan thought about that?"**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Daniel yelled in rage as he watched on the monitor, his tag team partner, Kane, hug Kofi Kingston in the middle of the ring. "HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!"

Unable to see more of this disturbing and horrific act, the small man went into his locker room fuming mad. He lost his temper and began throwing random items across the room. He was about to throw a water bottle when he heard the door opened to reveal the last person he wanted to see. He placed the water bottle back on the table and went over across the room to confront him.

"WHAT THE HELL, KANE?!" Bryan yelled as he roughly pushed on the larger man's chest. "WHY DID YOU HUGGED KOFI?!"

"Because that damn doctor was out there watching me to see if I would screw up and start attacking people again." Kane answered with a low growl. "Also, I was showing sportsmanship."

"But you didn't have to hug him!" Daniel shouted. "Hell, you could have given him a handshake or a slap on the back or something!"

"No, I didn't. I just hugged him. Jeez, Bryan, what is your problem?" Kane asked in confusion and anger.

"My_ problem _is that you didn't have any problem hugging Kofi, but when it came to me, you hesitate. In fact, it seems like you didn't want to hug me." he answered.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HUG YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT I HAD NO CHOICE!" the Big Red Monster yelled, making Bryan flinched at his harsh words.

The smaller man was taken aback by what the large masked man had said. Kane, the secret love of his life, didn't want to hug him, but instead hug another man like Kofi Kingston. Daniel Bryan felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"So….does that mean that you don't care about me?" he whispered miserably as his head hung low to the floor.

"No, I don't care about you, Bryan. In fact, I can care less about you because I'm a monster and we monsters don't-"

"Oh, don't give me that 'monsters don't care about humans' bullshit, Kane!" Bryan interrupted making the taller man give him a death glare. "I mean, don't you see, Kane. Even though you are a monster, you at least have a human heart, which is capable of having different types of emotions, other than hate and pain."

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" he snarled at him.

"BECAUSE YA JACKASS, I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, finally confessing his feelings for the Big Red Monster.

Kane just stood there speechless as he registered the words that the smaller man had said.

"You…you love me?" Kane asked, making sure he heard him correctly.

"Yes!"

"And you were jealous because I was hugging Kofi instead of you?"

"Yes!"

"And you want to be with me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Damn it, YES!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but, I don't love you, Bryan. We are nothing more than just tag team partners. And I plan to keep it that way." Kane said as he was about to walk out of the locker room.

Kane was about to pull the handle to the door, when Daniel suddenly stopped him and turned him around so the tall, muscular masked man could face him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked with a reasonable amount of anger in his tone.

"I'm going to take a shower. Now move out of my way!" Kane replied with a sneer.

"The hell you say! You're going to see Kofi, aren't you?" Bryan asked with complete jealously.

"What?! No! I'm going to take a shower and THAT'S IT! Now get out of my way or I will severely hurt you and tear your pathetic, little body limb from limb." Kane threatened with a low cold tone.

"NO!" he yelled while blocking Kane's path. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Daniel!" he growled in fury, raising his hand up, signaling that he was ready to chokeslam him. "If you don't move until the count of three, I will not hesitate to chokeslam you onto the stone, cold floor.

"Do it, you heartless bastard! I'm not afraid!" Bryan spat out.

"My pleasure." Kane raised his hand up even higher. "1….2…."

He was about to count to 3 when he felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. Kane lowered his hand and looked down to see his tag team partner/enemy hug him.

"Please, Kane. Don't you have any feelings for me as I do for you?" he whispered emotionally as he held onto the larger man's waist like it was a lifesaver.

Kane thought about what Bryan had said and how it affected him. The truth is, the Big Red Monster had a slight infatuation with Daniel Bryan, but he didn't know how to express it. So instead, he masked his love for Bryan and replaced it with hatred for him. But since, Bryan showed that he truly loved Kane, the Big Red Monster no longer had to hide his feelings for Bryan as well.

Kane returned the hug and held on tightly to Bryan as they mend their bodies into one. They stayed like that for a while until they reluctantly pulled apart.

"So I guess it is true. You do care about me, do you, Kane?"

"Yes!"

"Hey, don't steal my catchphrase." Daniel chuckled/scowled playfully.

"Hn, I just did. But there _is_ another thing that I _can _steal from you." Kane said in his deep, sinister voice.

"W-What?" he asked nervously.

"This." was all the Big Red Monster said as he lean down to gently kiss Bryan on his warm, soft lips. Kane pulled away and he had his signature smirk plastered on his face when he saw the freak-out expression on the smaller man's face.

Wow, Kane! I-I-I don't know what to say." Bryan said in total shock and happiness.

Kane said nothing as he gave Daniel Bryan another hug. He pulled back so he could look deeply into the small, bearded man's beautiful gray eyes.

"So, Kane, does that mean we are a couple?" Bryan asked as he also gazed up at the taller, masked man's enchanting green and light blue eyes.

"Yes!"

"And you're not gonna hug Kofi anymore?"

"No, because the only person I'm hugging is you and _only_ you." Kane said sincerely, which is _waaaay _unusual and out-of-character for him.

"Hmm, it looks like the Big Red Monster has gone soft." Daniel teased, making the big man growl at his insult.

"Do you want me to chokeslam you?" Kane threatened, his mood suddenly changed back to his cold, dark exterior.

"NO!" he responded quickly, not wanting to piss off the devil's favorite demon. "But can I ask you a question?"

Kane just nod his head in respond.

"Do you wanna help me kick Dr. Shelby's ass for all the embarrassing anger management sessions he put us through,….partner?" Bryan asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I thought you never ask,….partner." Kane replied as they both left out of the locker room to go to that pathetic excuse-for-a-doctor's office.

**-Meanwhile-**

Dr. Shelby was in his office filing paperwork when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kane and Daniel Bryan step in.

"Ahh, Kane and Bryan. What are you two doing here? Your anger management sessions are complete." Dr. Shelby asked curiously with his signature creepy smile.

"We just came here to give you a surprise for helping us control our anger." Bryan replied 'innocently'.

"See, I knew you two would get along eventually." the freakishly calm doctor exclaimed happily. "So, umm…..where's the surprise?"

The room went silence as Kane locked the door.

"Um, Kane, w-w-why did you locked the door?" Dr. Shelby stuttered nervously like a frightened little child.

"Because _doc-tor_, we don't want anyone to come here once I do THIS!" the Big Red Monster replied with a sinister chuckle as he grabbed the weak doctor by the throat and chokeslam him through his desk.

While the injured doctor was down, Daniel Bryan, who also wanted to get in on the action, put Dr. Shelby in the No Lock. Bryan held on for a long time until he finally released the doctor from his No Lock and kicked him square in the back of the head.

After the two tag team partners were done giving the sick, twisted doctor his 'just desserts', they unlocked the door and quickly left the office leaving an severely injured and unconscious Dr. Shelby on the floor.

Both men were walking down the backstage area in complete satisfaction as they went back into Daniel Bryan's locker room. Once they were in the room, Daniel came up with a great suggestion.

"You know what, Kane. I think we should celebrate this proud moment by hugging it out again. I mean, if you want too, that is." the small bearded man requested.

"Daniel….it would be my pleasure to hug it out with you again." Kane said as he pulled him into a big, inviting hug while he caressed the smaller man's back.

Daniel Bryan smiled into the Big Red Monster's strong muscular arms, hoping that they could stay like this for all of eternity.

**So, what do you all think! **

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
